How Did This Happen?
by iwannabeforeveryoung
Summary: My version of Season 3 finale and what happens after. Some situations are the same and some are different. What happens with Brucas? Does Peyton try to gain Brooke's trust back? Who is pregnant? Can Nathan rescue Rachel and Cooper? Who does Lucas choose?


_**My version of the Season 3 finale and what happens after. Some situations are the same, and some are different. What happens with Brucas? Does Peyton try to gain Brooke's trust back? Who is pregnant? Can Nathan rescue Rachel and Cooper? Who does Lucas choose to be with?  
**_

Brooke and Lucas are slowly swaying to their own music after the reception of Nathan and Haley's wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony despite Rachel making a fool out of herself during her drunken toast. Brooke sighs as she rests her head against Lucas's chest, listening to his heart beat, all the while not knowing how fragile it was on account of his heart condition.

Lucas continued to keep his arms wrapped firmly around her waist not wanting to ever let go. He wanted to stay here in this moment with her forever. With her in his arms he forgot about all of his problems; there was no pressure to choose a school, and the pain of his heart faded away. However he couldn't diminish the guilty feeling he had about the library kiss.

The kiss had meant nothing to him that he was sure of, and he had figured Peyton was only afraid of dying and didn't want to be alone. She wanted comfort in a scary time, he kept telling himself. He also couldn't get the image in his head of how hurt and betrayed Brooke looked when he slipped and confessed about the kiss. He had seen that look before and vowed to himself he would never do anything to make her look at him that way again.

Lucas kept moving with Brooke to the music until he noticed her stop moving her feet with his. He stopped as well and looked down at her saying, "Is everything okay?" but from the look on her face; he knew she was anything but okay. Confirming his thoughts Brooke shakes her head slowly from side to side before looking up at him with a sad expression across her face. "I don't know if I can do this anymore," she says looking into his crystal blue eyes.

Lucas smiles only a little before saying, "I thought I was a bad dancer but I never thought I was THAT bad" not understanding what she was trying to say. She sighs and steps back from him a couple steps saying, "No Lucas, not the dancing. I mean us. I don't know if I can do us anymore." Lucas's expression quickly shifts from one of humor to one of defeat. "Why are you saying that?" he asks, not being able to hide how hurt and disappointed he was to hear her say those words to him.

Brooke looks away from him for a moment, not knowing that it was going to be so hard to look into his eyes as she told him. She slowly lifts her head up to look at him again before saying, "I can't trust you around Peyton, Lucas. You have hurt me before and I can't go through that again. We have only been together a couple months and you kissed her. How did you think that would make me feel?" Lucas stands there listening to and hanging on her every word, hoping there is something he can do to change her mind.

He mentally kicks himself for letting Peyton kiss him. "It wasn't like that Brooke!" he says getting frustrated that she won't believe him and take his word for it. "Just, she thought she was dying and she felt alone. She told me to lean in and I thought she was going to whisper something to me and before I knew it she had kissed me. It didn't mean anything to her and it definitely didn't mean anything to me," he says trying to get her to understand where he was coming from.

Brooke just sighs stepping farther away from him. "All I get from you is excuses. You don't act like you care about me Luke! You don't call me when you're away, you go through all this trouble to help Peyton but when I need you it seems like such a hassle. I'm not going to sit around here and wait for you to realize you have feelings for Peyton again like last time and get my heart broken even more than it is breaking right now!" By now Brooke's voice has risen and she is trying to hold back her tears. "I'm giving you an out Luke; go be with your precious Peyton."

Lucas just keeps shaking his head and says "I don't want an out Brooke I just want you, why can't you see that? I love you and nobody else. I would do anything for you, but I guess to you that doesn't mean much." He doesn't understand why she can't trust him this time around when he hasn't done anything to deserve a loss of her trust. He steps towards her and takes her hands in his and for a couple moments she doesn't pull them away. She wants to remember the feelings he gives her, if only for a few seconds.

Luke takes her not pulling away as a good sign that maybe he is getting through to her. "I know I hurt you the first time we were together but I promised myself that I would never let that happen again. I need you to stop pushing me away; I need you to give me your heart," he says looking down into the beautiful brown eyes that he fell in love with.

Brooke finally manages to pull her hands out of his and says, "I'm sorry Lucas, but if you're not willing to give me your whole heart, then I can't do the same for you. Goodbye Luke." She takes one last look into his eyes and sees the pain there, wishing she wasn't the one who put it there. But she was almost positive that as soon as Peyton told Lucas about her feelings for him, he would without a doubt fall for her again, and that was a chance she couldn't take; not this time.

She turns her back to him and slowly walks to the doorway out of the ballroom. She pauses and turns her head, taking one last long glance at him before walking out of the building. Brooke manages to hold herself together before getting to her car, where she then completely breaks down, wondering if what she just did was a huge mistake. Knowing that she couldn't do this here, in an almost empty parking lot, she pulls herself together before pulling away in her blue buggie heading towards Peyton's house. She just wished Peyton had enough sense to not be there when she came to pick up her stuff.

Lucas stands almost frozen in his spot not believing what had just happened. He knows that he probably should have told Brooke about Peyton kissing him, but to him it hadn't meant anything which is why he decided not to. But now, here he is alone again, not knowing what to do. He is brought out of his thoughts by Karen walking into the room, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "Lucas, everything alright?" she asks as before he turns to look at his mom.

He simply shakes his head and says, "No, not really." Karen notices how upset he seems and says "Don't worry, things seem to have a way of working themselves out. Help me get some stuff together then we can go home and you can sulk all you want there." He gives her a small smile knowing she was only trying to help. "Sure, what do you need help with?" he asks figuring he should do anything that might take his mind off of him and Brooke.

Karen walks with him into the back room and says, "Just grab my purse for me, would you? It's on the table by the door." While Karen is picking up random items around the room, Lucas is looking through all the purses trying to figure out which one is his mom's. He opens one of the many identical purses and finds a pregnancy test. His eyes widen in shock and he turns to his mom saying, "Mom, are you… pregnant?" Karen is surprised when he asks this, not expecting that at all.

Karen simply says, "Yeah, I am, but Luke that test isn't mine." Lucas and Karen simply stare at each other, each of them wondering who the pregnancy test could have belonged to. No matter who it belonged to, the lives of everyone would surely be changing if the result was positive. Lucas and Karen don't talk much after he finds the test, his mind racing with the thought that maybe it was Brooke's.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley were driving in Keith's old mustang on the way to the airport for their honeymoon. Both of them were extremely happy and couldn't wait to be alone with each other in paradise. Nathan smiles over at Haley and leans over for a kiss, which Haley generously accepts smiling against his lips. "I love you," Nathan says to Haley. Before Haley has a chance to answer, she turns her head to the road and sees a limo, being driven by Rachel with Cooper in the passenger seat.

"Nathan watch out!" Haley screams. Nathan swerves just in time to keep his car safe on the bridge while dodging the head on collision. However, Rachel and Cooper didn't have such luck, for the limo quickly swerved into the bridge's wooden guard rail, easily destroying it before heading straight into the water. Nathan runs out of the car are looks over the edge of the bridge, knowing he has no choice but to jump down and try to save not only his uncle's life, but Rachel's too. He looks over to Haley, and she instantly recognizes the look in his eyes.

"Nathan, don't do it, please! I can't lose you, not now!" she tries to plead with him. "I love you," he tells her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips trying to remember exactly how she tastes before diving over the edge and down into the dark water. Haley quickly breaks down into tears not seeing him resurface and calls 911, looking around and screaming for anybody to help her.

Meanwhile, Brooke walks into Peyton's room that she used to call her own. She rolls her eyes as she sees Peyton there. "I thought you would have been smart enough to realize you should have gone somewhere else when I came to get my stuff," Brooke says glaring at her, giving her one of the dirtiest looks she has ever given. Peyton glares right back saying, "Oh get over yourself Brooke. This is my room anyways you're lucky I even let you stay here."

Brooke throws her suitcase onto the bed and quickly starts throwing her clothes into it, not even bothering to take her time and fold it; she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "You're lucky I'm not a complete bitch or I would have already ripped out that precious curly hair of yours," Brooke says to her really trying not to do anything she might need to call the ambulance for.

Brooke finishes putting her clothes into her suitcases and turns to Peyton saying, "Our friendship is over Peyton. When you see me I want you to turn the other way and pretend like you never knew me. Don't talk to me, don't even think about talking to me. I'm done here," Brooke says looking into Peyton eyes. Peyton laughs in a way where she is clearly making fun of and mocking Brooke.

"You know what, I just don't care anymore Brooke. You tell me to be honest with you, and when I am, you turn your back on me. It's really not worth it anymore. I'm always there for you despite whatever is going on with me, and you never even say thank you. Well guess what. I'm not going to beg for your friendship anymore Brooke, because I honestly don't think you're worth it. Oh and if you think I'm backing off of Lucas now, you're wrong. I'm going to fight for him and make him realize what a complete bitch you are." Peyton says stepping towards Brooke in an almost threatening way.

Brooke scoffs and pretends to let Peyton's comments roll off her, which in truth most of them did, but hearing Peyton tell her that she would go after Lucas still thinking they were together, got to her the most. Brooke doesn't let the betrayal she felt show and simply says, "You're in luck Peyton because he is all yours. I broke up with him about an hour ago, so take him. You always did want my seconds."

Peyton just smiles and says, "I knew you didn't love him, and it's time for him to realize what it is like to be with someone who actually cares about him and doesn't run away at the first sight of a problem. Thanks Brooke you just made this a whole lot easier. I think I'll text him now actually." She goes over and lays on her bed smiling and does exactly what she says and texts Lucas.

Brooke rolls her eyes and says, "Have a good life whore," before walking out of the room with her suitcases. She walks out of Peyton's house and can't help but think about what Peyton said to her about running away at the first sight of a problem. She walks out to her car and throws her suitcases into her trunk, now beginning to wonder to herself if she made a huge mistake breaking up with Lucas. She drives away from Peyton's house, not knowing where to go from here.

_**Review Please (Need to Know if This has Potential!)**_


End file.
